


Please, please, don't leave me

by Orangecatchan



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2PUSUK, AU, BDSM, Human AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Rping with me is pure Yandere everywhere, Stalker, Stalking, USUK - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere here, Yandere there, alternative universe, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecatchan/pseuds/Orangecatchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen just wanted a vegan cupcake. But he got so much more. He found the love of his life, a little baker by the name of Oliver Kirkland. They would be forever together for sure. Even if they might have some issues with personal space and stalking at first. But Allen would never hurt his newfound love, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're so cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ongoing email roleplay, so I only wrote half of it. Allen's part to be exact. So please don't fret, when the other half sounds like decent grammar that mine lacks tremendously. I'm still learning, after all. That means that ever typo of grammatical mishap noted in the comments will be welcomed.

Oliver was a young Englishman who had always dreamed of opening up his very own bakery business and after prolonged effort and countless of hours working hard to gain the money to do so, he finally did. In his early twenties, he moved to America from his homeland of England and he set up a small bakery business in the center of the bustle and bustle of New York City. He’d never been one to dream of unrealistic things such as being famous or being rich, all he’d ever wanted was to own a small bakery business that welcomed all those who visited with a warm embrace. So when Oliver’s dream had finally come true he was positively overjoyed! He was a bubbly person who liked bringing a smile to people’s faces and his humble bakery shop seemed to do just that! The sound of the shop door opening broke the small Englishman from his musings and so he looked up with a warm smile gracing his facial features. “Hello love! Can I help you with anything?” he inquired as he looked at said customer from across the bakery counter. 

-

All he wanted was a cupcake. Not to become best friends with an overly cheerful baker.  
Happy people always confused Allen. He was trying to survive and get trough this hell that he called life and seeing others who just so much as sailed through life without the slightest bit too of opposing wind irritated him to no end. And he didn't like to get too close to people. His life was far too complicated to be included in nonchalant conversations during lunch. Most people just bored him anyway, with their uninspired attempts to get rich by offering the world something useless, like their shallow personalities or just their physical appearances. Sure, he also wanted money, but not for it's own sake, only to survive and life in peace. And Allen F. Jones was scared of abandonment.  
His worst nightmare was to wake up only to realize that a loved one has left him behind.

 

Thus, he wasn't to happy to find himself confronted with a literal human cupcake.  
A pink-haired man with a very obvious British accent and light blue eyes. And Freckles.  
Allen loved Freckles. He also loved short men with foreign accents and an irresistible aura of innocence. His weakness. His biggest dream and worst nightmare in one.  
Being with an innocent little creature that praised him only to be left alone by said creature later on when they saw his true face. 

So he tried his best to present himself as a unmotivated client. Just grab a few cupcakes and get out of there. 

"I don't think you can help me, only sell me some vegan cupcakes. And don't call people you don't know 'love' "  
-

Oliver blinked, a little taken back by the customer’s response, nonetheless he simply brushed it off and smiled somewhat apologetically at the other man. “I’m terribly sorry I sometimes forget that pet names aren’t as frequently used here in America.” He started, feeling a little bashful all of a sudden after being called out on something because of his use of a pet name. It was a bad habit of his and he supposed that not everyone appreciated it so he’d probably have to take more care in how he addressed his customers in future. With that in mind Oliver went about retrieving some of his vegan cupcakes that were on display, “Would you like strawberry or vanilla?” he questioned and for the first time looking directly at the customer he was serving. It was then and only then when he actually took the time to take in the man’s appearance, he was taller than that of himself with dark locks and tanned skin and his eyes were the most amazing crimson colour.  Oliver quickly directed his blue eyed gaze elsewhere before the other noticed his staring, a light blush dusting his speckled cheeks as he busied himself to avoid causing himself any further embarrassment.   
-

No, the little guy didn't just blush, did he?  
Oh no, Allen could feel his own face change it's color.  
He just couldn't help himself. Some flirting couldn't be wrong, right?

"Strawberry, like your hair"

He bit into the offered cupcake and made an appreciative sound. 

"Hmmh, very sweet, like you"  
He winked at the man and leaned over the counter, very close, until his mouth was next to the mans ear. 

He whispered, his breath tickling his neck.  
"Do you taste like strawberry too?"

Allen pulled back and smirked at Oliver. The Brit would probably be creeped out by now.

-

Oliver’s face turned beat red and a small squeak of surprise escaped past his pink lips as the other man leaned over the counter and whispered into his ear. “I-I t-thank you?” he questioned unsurely whilst staring up at the redhead once he had pulled away. Oliver wasn’t creeped out, surprised and even a little flattered maybe but not creeped out. He hadn’t expected the customer to so openly flirt with him but he supposed that being called sweet was actually a rather flattering compliment. “I don’t think I taste like strawberry though.” he mused aloud with a small laugh. 

-

Allen sniffled the man's hair.  
"But you sure smell like it. So, what do you taste like then?"  
He snickered and licked his lips.  
Oh how he would love to devour the little guy. Just pinch him until he opens his mouth, force his tongue inside and have his way with him from there. But he didn't want to mess up his cute little shop.  
He stared at the man's face for a little while longer and then put a hand on his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
The freckled skin was wonderfully soft. 

-

Oliver blinked several times, had he misheard this customer or had he just asked him what he tastes like? He couldn’t possibly have just asked that right? He must have misheard. “I can’t say I’ve ever tasted myself.” He responded meekly, jumping slightly as he felt a hand caressing his speckled cheeks. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, in fact the others rough hands against his skin actually felt rather nice however what bothered Oliver the most was the fact that this man  was a complete stranger. “I-I—I…how rude of me! I didn’t ask you for your name!” he began abruptly as he glanced up at the stranger with wide, expectant eyes. He hoped that changing the subject would somehow take the customers attention away from caressing his cheeks. “My names Oliver but I prefer it when people call me Ollie!” he added quickly. 

-

''Then let me find out''  
Allen leaned forward and licked Oliver's cheek. A small drop of dough was left behind.  
''Hm, like I thought, Strawberry. Very delicious.''  
He stepped back and let his eyes roam over Oliver's body.  
''Oh, Ollie,nice. Since we arelady arrived at nicknames, call me Al''  
Allen decided to leave the little guy alone to let his impression sink in.  
The first impression Oliver had left on him was more than he could've ever imagined.  
He was hooked. Now there was no stopping before the strawberry-flavoured man was his.  
After staring and smiling at Oliver for a while, he bought 5 cupcakes, gave him a hefty tip and scribbled something on one of Oliver's businesscards.  
''Call me, Sweet Cheeks''  
His hand returned to one of said cheeks and caressed it again. A small kiss was pressed to Oliver's forehead and he left. 

-

Oliver’s eyes where as wide as saucers as he felt Allen’s tongue trail across his speckled cheeks. He couldn’t quite get his head around what had just happened and so he just stared up at the red haired man with a flustered face, “I-It’s nice to meet you A-Al.” he replied although his reply came out as a kind of squeak due to being so embarrassed. The small Briton hurriedly thanked Allen for the tip, his face dark red as the other handed him his number and pressed a kiss against his forehead before leaving. “C-Come again!” He honesty couldn’t understand what had just happened, he pondered what on earth he had just experienced whilst raising a hand up to his forehead to trace his fingertips over the spot where Allen’s lips had been. It had felt surprisingly nice against his—no bad Oliver! He scolded himself for his own thoughts and quickly pocketed Allen’s number before going about cleaning his small shop. 

 

For the next few days to come Oliver didn’t see Allen again and he wondered whether he should actually call the American. But would Al think he was weird? He pondered whilst biting down on his lower lip nervously. It wasn’t normal to just contact someone you’d only just met right? He wondered. The strawberry blonde was in his bakery, currently putting some frosting on top of his cupcakes as he thought back to the customer he’d met the other day. 


	2. I see you

Allen was more than upset. What went wrong? When he came home he expected to get a call in the evening, but no such thing happened. What did he do wrong? His insight into human nature told him that he had left a steady impression on the cute guy. He went back to the bakery and went behind the counter.  Allen cornered the guy a gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
''Why didn't you call me, Babe?'' 

-

Oliver jumped slightly, surprise written all over his facial features as he felt a sudden presence behind him. He whipped around with a smidge of strawberry frosting covering his face, “A-Al!” he exclaimed, relief flooding his senses as he realised who it was because for a moment there, he thought he’d been cornered by someone who was trying to steal from the shop. “I-I didn’t want you to think I w-was too eager..” he admitted, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment as he felt lips press against his forehead.  

-

"So you thought not replying at all would be better? How long did you plan to wait? Until someone else comes into your bakery and sees how sweet you are and takes you away?  
I'm really not the romantic type, but I might have just fallen in love at first sight"

He leaned forward and made sure to corner Oliver and kissed him on the lips.

-

Oliver took a small step back however he was prevented from doing so as the bakery counter was behind him, pressing against his back. He found it strange that Allen, who was still practically a stranger, had taken such an interest in him. Sure he’d had the occasional compliment before but never had anyone been this interested in him. “I w-was just waiting until I had enough courage to c-call you.” he replied meekly, his doe eyes widening slightly as he heard Allen’s next comment. Why would anyone take him away and love at first sight? He pondered in disbelief however he didn’t have time to react to the others comment because lips where being pressed against his own. The small Briton squeaked slightly, his freckled cheeks flushing as he felt rough lips moving against his own.  

-

Allen pulled back and looked at Oliver's expression, trying to find out if he liked the kiss or not.  
When he didn't see fear in his eyes, he decided to further advance with his plan.  
''Do you have anything to do this Friday evening? I would like to take you out on a date. And show you that you don't have to worry that I think you are too bold. I would love to get somewhere with you fast. What do you say?''  
Allen kissed him again to emphasize his statement. He carefully put one hand on his throat and one on the back of his head to keep him in place and remind him to surrender into the kiss.  
Then he pulled back and picked up one of Oliver's business cards.  
''And please write down your number, so I can call you when you're too shy'' 

-

Oliver looked up at the American somewhat timidly, “F-Friday evening would be fine, I-I’m not busy.” He replied before his eyes begun to lid slightly in response to the hands keeping him in place and the lips pressing against his once more. He experienced a feeling of fear for a moment at having a hand being pressed against throat however it soon passed and he relaxed in Allen’s hold, allowing the other to control the kiss. Allen wouldn’t hurt him, he silently reassured himself as the other withdrew from the kiss. “Oh! Y-Yes—!” Oliver exclaimed, face flustered as he grabbed a nearby pen and wrote his number on one of the cards in fancy scrawl.  “Here’s my number.” He smiled shyly and handed the American his business card.  

-

''Oh wow, you're such a sweetheart, we are going to have so much fun. See you Friday then.''  
Allen kissed him again, sliding his tongue inside his mouth for a second when Oliver gasped and pulling back, grinning smugly. 

He left the store, happy that Oliver was such an open and easy-going person. Somehow he gave of the impression of being a bit lonely with his special style and his shyness. Allen would be more then lucky to take the little treat into his care.  
He decided to follow him a bit after work to make sure he didn't lead him on for a free meal and actually had a partner.  
Oliver might be breathteakingly cute and friendly looking, but Allen knew better than anyone else not to trust someone too fast, if at all.

He went over to the other side of the street and climbed up the ladder of the next bulding. It was far enough to make sure he wasn't visible but close enough to allow him to see when Oliver left. He opened his phone and sent him a little text.  
''Hey toots, how are you? What are you doing?'' 

-

Oliver was left gaping as Allen stole yet another kiss, yet this time he’d gone as far as slipping his tongue into his mouth! The small Briton blushed brightly, staring after Allen as the other left the shop after bidding good bye. Luckily no other customers had witnessed the scene, he mused, fumbling in embarrassment as he started to clean around the bakery. Later on and after locking up the small bakery shop, Oliver went about walking home, opting to take the scenic route home by walking through the park. The little Brit seemed to be rather unaware of his surroundings though what with his thoughts being clouded of Allen and their upcoming date this Friday. Speaking of which, he glanced down at his phone just as a text message arrived from said person. Opening it up, Oliver read the message with a happy smile spreading across his facial features. 

 

‘Hello Al, I’m okay—just a little tired from work but I’m going to head home now! See you on Friday love!~’ 

 

And true to his words Oliver did go straight home, walking through the park until he came out at a small apartment complex where he lived with his cat Cupcake. It wasn’t a grand home nor was it all too pleasant to look at from the outside but it served it’s purpose, plus it was close to Oliver’s bakery so he didn’t have far to walk to work! 

-

Allen started to follow Oliver when he left the bakery. He was lucky that he never turned around, but even then Oliver wouldn't spot him, he was very good at covering his tracks and inconspicuously stalked Oliver home. He was more than delighted when he saw that next to Oliver's apartment was a free room in a shady little hotel. He checked in and went back home to get some stuff to sleep and a spyglass. 

When he came back, he dialed Oliver's number and gave him a call, waiting for him to come to his bedroom.  
''Are you going to sleep once you are home or do you want to talk a bit?'' 

-

Once he’d arrived home Oliver went about feeding Cupcake, who greeted him upon arrival by nuzzling his face against his owner’s legs affectionately. “Hello Cupcake, did you miss me?” he cooed and knelt down to stroke the cat before pouring some treats out into his bowl. “Alright sweetie, I’m going to go get changed now so you be a good boy and eat your dinner okay?” he talked to the cat as if the animal could understand everything he was saying, before finally standing upright to begin making his way into his bedroom. Upon entering his bedroom the strawberry blonde decided that a change of clothes were in order seen as though his current attire was practically covered in flour and frosting. Humming a cheerful tune to himself, Oliver began to unbutton shirt, allowing the material to slide over the freckled skin of his petite before he disregarded of it entirely.  Afterwards he moved onto his dough covered trousers, examining them for a moment before exclaiming, “Heavens I’ll have to wash these!” After his loud musings he slid his trousers over his rounded hips and over his thighs before allowing them to pool to the floor in a messy pile. Just as he was about to remove his underclothes however the little Brit was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He blinked and knelt down, unaware of the fact that the curtains were still open as he bent down to fumble for his phone. After locating it he glanced down at the caller ID, blushing slightly and raising it up to ear level upon realising that it was Allen. “Hi Allen!” he greeted cheerily before cocking his head to one side as he listened to the American speak, “I don’t mind, I’m already at home anyway. I was just going to change into my night clothes but I wouldn’t mind talking to you for a little while!” he chirped in reply as he settled down on his nearby bed.  

-

Oh, what a lucky guy Allen considered himself to be at this moment. He just sensed an oncoming crush on the little Brit and a few hours later, he was already able to watch him in private.  
And he seemed to like cats, since he had one. Having an animal friendly partner was always important for Allen. Off course, if Oliver didn't like pets it wouldn't be a deal-breaker, especially since, at no point in time, would he let Oliver break off the lovely connecting he was slowly planning to build between them.  
Oh, what a lucky guy he was, when Oliver dropped down his clothes except for his boxers. At first he was a bit disappointed and mentally cursed himself for interrupting the striptease, but a little more teasing would only get him all the more excited. If Oliver knew that he had a voyeur, would he like it, maybe even turn him on? Probably not, he didn't seem like the type. But maybe he had some other kinks and being able to look into his bedroom gave Allen the perfect opportunity to find out. And seducing someone when he knew what they were into was a piece of cake.  
The red-head wondered when Oliver would find out what he was planning. It would be better if it was later then sooner. He still had to build a little bit of trust before he could make the little sweet guy his own.

He decided to chat a little and find out some more about his love interest. If he was the type to send nudes, for example. But getting to far ahead to soon would only endanger his plan.  
So some nonchalant chatting would have to be it for now.

''Do you always go to bed so early? It's not even ten. Sounds like making cupcakes is exhausting. I could help you out a bit if you want to''

-

Oliver seemed to feel a sense of happiness overcome him from the fact that Allen genuinely seemed to be interested in him. Sure he’d received attention from men before and he’d even had the odd relationship before, but never had they expressed such an interest in getting to know him beforehand. As he conversed with Allen over the phone, the small Briton laid down on his bed, curling up slightly against the covers and in doing so managing to make himself look like a small child buried amongst a mound of covers.  
“I guess I usually go to bed a little later but I opened up early today at the bakery so I feel a little sleepy.” He admitted whilst subconsciously rubbing his blue eyes with the back of his hand. He supposed he really ought to change into his nightclothes now but now that he’d gotten comfy and started talking to Allen he really couldn’t muster the energy to get up and go retrieve his nightshirt. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly ask for your help! I wouldn’t want to intrude besides I don’t want you to end up feeling sleepy too Al.” he protested slightly whilst shifting slightly to sprawl out across his bed. 

-

Allen's head was tingling from the excitement he felt at the sight of Oliver rolling around on his bed. Being able to watch him in his home, during one of his most private moments, made him feel like he had power over Oliver's life. He imagined what it would be like to enter the room now, watch the little Brit crawl to the other side of his bed and anxiously asking him how he got inside or how he knew where he lived. Allen would then sit on the side of the bed and try to calm down his little friend by telling him that he forgot to lock his door and that he was only trying to protect him.  
And that he found his address in the yellow pages, since he had to know where to pick him up for their date. If Oliver believed him or not wouldn't matter, Allen would have his fun both ways.  
If he did, he would know that he already trusted him enough to further advance.  
If he didn't, Allen could revel in his fear and maybe play a bit with Oliver, to see if he could manipulate him, scare him to be in a relationship with his intruder by saying that he wouldn't want Oliver to get hurt and that he didn't like being rejected. 

But if Allen was to fall in love with Oliver, like he predicted, he would want him to be happy so he decided not to creep him out. He wanted his little bun to be happy, within the bounds of possibility of course.

''No, no, I would love to help you. Your bakery seem to be very important to you. I would like o know more about you and your passion. Can you check for me if you have some extra apron or maybe even a shirt that you can go without? Could you check for me now? I'm really looking forward to helping you. And don't worry, I work out a lot, so I can deal with hard physical labor.''

Allen hoped that Oliver would walk to his dresser now and bend forward, maybe even let him take a look at his underwear or some toys in there. 

-

Oliver was someone who saw the best in everyone, at times he was probably even a little too trusting and idealistic too, which was likely to be the reason why he didn’t pay much attention to Allen’s eagerness. “O-Oh yes of course!” he exclaimed, sitting upright in bed before quickly adding. “I’ll just go check to see if I have any spare aprons now—I think I should have!” he mused as he wiggled his way out from beneath the covers to go make his way over to his dresser. He was excited about the prospect of sharing his passion for baking with someone else, especially since Allen offered to help out! “I won’t be two ticks, I’m just going to put you on speaker phone whilst I’m looking dear.” He informed the other before setting the phone down on his white dressing table. He was still practically bare in just a pair of underclothes however the little Briton paid no mind to this as he knelt down to start rummaging through the contents of his drawers. In there was a variety of different things ranging from shirts to rather skimpy looking underclothes, although Oliver would never personally allow anyone to see such scandalous items of clothing. He had a secret preference for female underclothes, mostly because of the laced material, but it was also more convenient to wear them too because he was so petite in size and female clothes just seemed to fit him better. Oliver carefully moved a pair of sky blue lingerie to one side before he located a plain but wearable apron for the other to wear. “I found one for you to wear!” he announced with a smile as he stood back up and grabbed the phone to press against his ear.

-

Oliver was such a sweet little boy, so easy to command around. Hopefully he was submissive as well. That would allow Allen to have so much fun with him, since he himself was rather dominant and loved to tie up pale, fragile men. The pink-haired man was just perfect. He was innocent, sweet, friendly, open, easy to talk to, animal-friendly, passionate, ambitious. Just perfect. Allen had to have him. And just when he thought it couldn't get better, Oliver bent over to reveal his apple shaped butt. How sweet. It made him want to slap his ass, but breaking into his house was still not an option. And then he saw his underwear, his dessous. Wow, all those frilly panties got him really excited. It fitted Oliver's sweet personality and his small frame. Allen loved the sky blue one, it matched his eyes. He wondered what he would see next. Maybe Oliver would write into a diary or something. That would be the jackpot, being able to read his deepest thoughts.  
''Oh that's so sweet, just like you, thank you''

-

“Oh i-it’s no problem dear, I’m just happy that I’ve got someone to help out around the bakery now!” Oliver replied with a smile in his voice. He had considered hiring extra staff before now but he needn’t worry about having to do that now with Allen around to help. Plus he’d have some company when there weren’t many customers in his shop! He mused excitedly as he thought about spending time with Allen. After carefully folding the apron up and setting it aside on his dressing table, he turned his attention towards speaking to Allen over the phone. He took a seat on the edge of his bed, smiling warmly as Cupcake jumped up to come sit in his lap. “I could really use the help around the bakery if you’re not busy tomorrow?” he proposed unsurely whilst tickling behind Cupcake’s ears as the feline purred happily.  

-

Allen pulled out a notebook to write a protocol about Oliver and  
his behavior in order to learn all about him soon. He wrote down:  
-Wears female underwear,  
-Calls me 'Dear',  
-Trusts easily,  
-Has a cat,  
-Is a good baker,  
-Didn't mind me kissing him,

Oliver was as easy and sweet as the muffins he made. Allen decided to escalate the situation as soon as possible.  
''Oh, sure. I will come around when you open. What were you planning to bake? I really loved the vegan cupcakes. And don't worry, you don't have to pay me, even if I plan to help you out longer, since I was the one who had the idea. I guess I while go to bed then, to be fit and awake for tomorrow''  
An overly attractive and supportive stranger. How was Oliver supposed to not fall in love with him? Allen decided to get himself a cat as well, too make up some cute pet stories to bond over. He didn't have one until then, since he hated keeping a pet in such a small place, but since he was practically living in a forest, he could just let it roam around freely.  
-  
“Great! Oh well I was going bake some cookies but since you liked the vegan cupcakes, I could bake another batch of them instead! I think I may use cherries this time though!” Oliver explained enthusiastically as he chatted rather animatedly with Allen. “Are you sure? It doesn’t feel right not giving you anything in return.” He murmured with a slight frown gracing his features. “At least let me do something for you in return?” he insisted whilst gently picking Cupcake up and setting him down in his cat basket. After his and Allen phone conversation came to an end with Oliver bidding Allen good night, the little Briton made his way over his drawers and pulled out an oversized nightshirt to wear for bed. He slipped the item of clothing on over his underclothes, ignoring the way it dwarfed his small figure as he went about his nightly routine. Oliver made sure to brush his teeth and get his things ready for the next morning before he decided to retire to bed for the night. He was quick in falling asleep, his petite chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out in his sleep. He also looked completely at ease in his sleeping position, all curled up and tangled amongst the bed sheets.  
-  
Allen ended the phone call and sighed. "Sometimes I'm just such a lucky bastard"  
He kept watching Oliver for a while and then went to sleep himself, imagining what it would be like to cuddle with him. He was so close and it wouldn't take long to get to him, but it would probably destroy everything in one go. Allen had been with too many people to count and he wanted to settle down. Sure, he wasn't even 30, but even the evil need some love, right?  
Soon he fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.


	3. Lies can't pretend

The next day, he practically jumped out of bed. Helping Oliver at the bakery was like a date and perfect to make him madly fall in love. He prepared himself, put on some work clothes and left.

When he entered the bakery, he saw Oliver standing behind the counter, with his back towards Allen. The redhead sneaked up on the small man and hugged him from behind, kissing his head. He waited for him to tun around and then gave him a long kiss on the lips.  
"Hey Cupcake, how are you?" he asked in a loving tone. 

-

The next day Oliver had made sure to get up early so that he could open up and make a start on the vegan cupcakes he intended to bake for Allen. He vaguely wondered whether he was being too quick to trust the other man however he merely brushed this fleeting thought aside and tried not to dwell on it as he went about baking a selection of different cupcakes for the redhead. In the end the small bakery chief ended up making quite a few vegan treats including cookies, muffins and cupcakes and just as he was putting the finishing touches on his creations he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his mid-section, pulling him into a hug. “Al!” he cried out in surprise, not even having to turn around to realise who it was but when he did he felt a familiar pair of rough lips press against his in a long kiss. The small Briton’s face heated up quickly as he was kissed and he couldn’t help but muse about how straightforward Allen was about kissing him despite the fact that they’d only known each other for a few days. Maybe Allen was just really casual about kissing? He pondered. After the American withdrew Oliver glanced up at the other through wide eyes, “I’m well Al, I got up extra early to bake you some cupcakes!” he announced, the initial embarrassment in his voice seemingly forgotten and instead replaced by excitement. He reached over to grab one of the cupcakes and raised it to Allen’s lips with a pleading facial expression, “Please try it?” he insisted hopefully. 

-

Allen bit in the cupcake, slowly, chewing in slow motion while starring at Oliver and licking his thumb when he was done. "That was great, thank you very much Dollface"

He gave Oliver a kiss on the lips and nibbled on his lower-lip before pulling back.  
"Okay babe, what now?"  
Allen waited until the shirt and the apron were handed to him. He changed out of his own shirt to show off his toned chest. To maximize the effect, he put on Oliver's way too small spare shirt.  
It was black and every single muscle on his upper body was visible through it.  
After putting on the apron, he waited until Oliver gave him instructions where to find the ingredients they needed and what to do. 

Allen made sure to touch him as often as possible, making it look casual. He never groped him or engaged him sexually, other then kissing, but he hugged him from behind when Oliver was standing for a while and kissed his ear and touched his hair. The loving smile he gave him to greet him never left his face and he was convinced that he made a very harmless and loving impression.

And Allen really felt like being loving to Oliver, touching him and taking in his scent whenever he could. For the harmless part, not so much, but maybe he didn't even have to turn into a creep.  
When the first batch of cupcakes was in the oven, Allen sat down on a chair and pulled Oliver on his lap. "That was very much fun, to bake with you. You're so passionate about it, that's really cute".  
He noticed that Oliver looked a bit tired and started to massage his shoulder. 

-

The way Allen ate the cupcake was enough to make Oliver gawk, his cheeks darkening to a pink that only furthered at Allen’s additional comment about his cupcakes being great. “Really? I’m so glad you liked them!” he responded rather excitedly before he felt lips pressing against his mouth, shamelessly nibbling on his lower lip. Flustered by the kiss, Oliver cocked his head to the side to think for a moment before finally responding to Allen’s question. “Well I need to make some more cupcakes for the shop display and the shops running low on pastries too so you could give me a hand with making them!” He mused enthusiastically as he handed Allen a spare shirt and an apron. He really didn’t think Allen was going to fit into his shirt, mostly because of his build, however as the redhead removed his own shirt and replaced it with the one he’d leant him, he couldn’t help but stare slightly. He hadn’t expected Allen to have such well-defined muscles and to make matters worse his shirt did nothing to hide the other man’s upper body muscles! He was so small in comparison to Allen! Oliver quickly tore his gaze away, his face bright red as he began telling Allen where all the ingredients where. 

 

Throughout the day Oliver couldn’t help but notice how affectionate Allen was being towards him what with all the hugs and not so subtle kisses. But Oliver quickly found that he quite enjoyed others company, affectionate gestures included. Allen was so kind and sweet, he mused with a happy smile as they baked together. Later on and after they’d made a good start on baking the first batch of cupcakes, Oliver squealed slightly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid-section and pull him backwards. He blinked in confusion, face quickly heating up once he realised that he was sat on Allen’s lap. Luckily enough though no customers had been around to witness the scene but Oliver must have looked like a small child sat in Allen’s lap due to their size difference, “Really? I like baking with you too!” he announced, shifting slightly in Allen’s lap to get more comfortable. He felt a little tired however just as his eyes began to flutter shut he felt hands gently massaging his shoulders. “Feels good Al...” he murmured, subconsciously letting out a quiet moan as he felt the tension slowly leaving his body. As he relaxed against Allen he turned his head slightly, giggling as he noticed some cupcake mixture lingering on the American’s cheek. “You have some cupcake mixture on your face Al!” he informed the other whilst scooping the mixture up using his finger and then raising it up to his pink lips to lick it off. “There, all gone!” 

 

-

Allen noticed how he was starting to get more and more impatient.  
Whenever he touched Oliver, the little guy would let it happen, albeit blushing, giving in to his touches. He saw how red his face was when he pulled of his shirt, how easy it was to kiss him, how small, non-existent even his resistance was. 

If he had only had in mind to seduce him, he would have already went much further by now, convincing Oliver to come to his place and then giving him a full body massage, slowly going lower from time to time until he reached his ass. But Allen was trying to turn Oliver into his boyfriend, not a One-Night-Stand. And this asked for a completely different approach. The first stage; harmless, yet slightly sexual, physical contact was ongoing and to be extended over time. At the same time, the second stage was to be initiated; Being boyfriend-material.

Helping Oliver at the bakery was already working out very well and Allen was glad that his future partner had such a useful job. Now he had to find out what Oliver was looking for in a partner.  
After some  thorough observations, he could start turning into his ideal partner.  
The subsequent step was the perfect date he would prepare until Friday.  
This included watching Oliver to find out what kind of snacks and beverages he liked.

For now he concentrated on the boyfriend-material stage.  
He pushed Oliver's sleeves back slightly to look for bite or scratch marks. Connecting to someone over their pets was always a piece of cake. Most people seemed to believe that someone who had a pet and treated it well would treat humans just the same.

After a few seconds he found what he was looking for.  
"Oh, you have some scratches on your arm. Do you have a cat? I must know, since I have a tom-cat, his name is tofu, and whenever he scratches me, he leaves some very vicious marks. Aren't cats just the best?"

He showed Oliver a nasty scratch on his arm. He really had a cat, but it was still a bit scared of him since he had adopted it only a day ago and spent most of the time under his bed, not yet daring to scratch the hand that fed it. The mark was self-inflicted and looked realistic.

To not forget the physical contact, he started rubbing Oliver's hips. 

-

Oliver couldn’t seem to get his head around it, he’d only just met this man and he was already growing accustomed to his touches. He supposed that he was being far too casual about letting the other touch him but from what he’d seen so far, Allen seemed so sweet and caring, he didn’t think it likely that the redhead would try hurting him. Just as the smaller of the two was lost in his own thoughts, he felt hands pushing away his sleeves as if they were searching for something. Oliver blinked in confusion, listening to Allen as he asked him whether he had a cat or not. How did he know? He pondered as he glanced down his arms where a few scratch marks still remained. Maybe it was the old scratch marks that Cupcake had left behind, he decided as he smiled widely. “Oh yes, his names Cupcake but sometimes he gets a little over zealous when excited and starts scratching me!” he explained before gasping softly as he caught sight of the mark running along Allen’s skin. “That looks painful...” he mused aloud, running the pad of his fingertip along the others marked skin. “Does it hurt?” he questioned worriedly whilst he felt hands move down to rub his hips. “How long have you had Tofu? Maybe he’s still a little frightened so he scratched you or perhaps he just needs time to settle down?” he suggested thoughtfully. “Cupcake’s real feisty but maybe it would put Tofu at ease to have another cat around for a little while?  We could arrange a playdate!” he announced excitedly. 

-

Allen wondered if the way he was searching for scratch marks on Oliver's arms was too obvious.  
Even if it was, there was no way Oliver could guess everything he was planning to do, so he shrugged it of.

The idea with the play date was great, something he could've come up with himself.  
''Oh yes, that's a great idea. Should I bring him over to your place then tomorrow? My place is a bit messy since I had to work a lot last month and he doesn't mind care-rides that much. I could really use your help with Tofu, I just moved here a few weeks ago and he is my first own cat. I've had him for a week and he is still scared. Maybe I could bring some ingredient and then we could cook while they get to know each other? Of course, I would tidy up later so you don't have to clean up since I'm already inviting myself to your house. Only if you want of course?''

Cooking was on the list of great traits that the perfect boyfriend-material had to possess. Cleanliness was also on that list and so Allen would rather not have Oliver come to his house too soon.  
Besides, he still had to prepare something in his basement...

-

Oliver seemed delighted with Allen’s proposition because he smiled excitedly and nodded his head as if to agree to the idea. “That sounds like a great idea and I’d be more than happy to cook!” he informed the redhead. “If you bring the ingredients I can prepare you whatever you’d like! I know a few vegan recipes as well!” he added before shifting slightly to stand as a customer entered the store. It was a youngish looking man and as he made his way over to the bakery counter he flashed the small Briton a flirtatious smile. “How can I help you sir?” Oliver questioned with a friendly smile before the man responded quite arrogantly, “I could think of a few different ways that you could help me babe, but for now half a dozen of your strawberry cupcakes would do.” He stated with a wink however Oliver being the clueless person he was, failed to notice the fact that this man was attempting to flirt with him and just hummed cheerfully as he begun to box up the cupcakes. As he was bending down to retrieve one of the cake boxes the customer stared shamelessly at his behind, not even attempting to hide it.  

-

Allen was of course furious. Who was this guy that was shamelessly hitting on his cupcake?  
Sure, Allen was no better a few days ago, but he had a plan for the both of them. He wanted to make Oliver happy, even if he didn't know yet that he wanted to be with Allen forever, but that could be arranged.

But this guy? He was probably just interested in a One-Night stand. He wouldn't let some random ass hole interfere with his plan.

He waited until the man and Oliver started chatting and walked in front of the counter.  
Allen made it look like he wanted to put some cupcakes in the glass-case.  
One and a half decades of experience in pick-pocketing allowed him to pick the man’s wallet without anyone noticing. He turned around to seemingly clean a spot on the front-door and took a photo of the card. Then he put it back and went outside to make a phone call.

''Hi Luciano can you do me a favour? I need to get rid of someone. No, just remove someone from the area. I will send you his phone number''

Allen had a friend who was in the Mafia. The two constantly did each other not so legal favours.  
Scaring off people seemed to be one of his favourite free time activities. In a few hours the man would get a call from an angry Italian who would give him the 'advice' to leave the town as soon as possible since the Mafia was interested in his property. He would then sell his house for a extremely low price and disappear from the town. That was one of the business models of the local Mafia;  
Scare of house-owners and send someone to buy their houses for a bargain price.

Allen went back inside, happy that the man would be dealt with. When the costumer left the bakery, he decided to exploit his disappearance.

''Oh hey, the guy that just went out, he seemed interested in you. He gave me his number and told me to hand it to you. You can call him this evening, he said. I think he was interested in you.  
That gives me some competition, off course, but it's your life, so you can go on a date with him as well if you want. Not that you need my permission''

Allen handed Oliver a piece of paper and congratulated himself for this great idea.  
This evening, Oliver would all the guy only to find out that his number was not available.  
The Mafia was very quick with removing all traces of the previous owner.  
Oliver would probably be a bit sad that the man lied to him and then turn to Allen for comfort.  
And this way Allen would look like the perfect partner, someone who doesn't get overly jealous and gave him his freedom.

-

As Oliver was conversing with said customer he didn’t seem to notice Allen’s momentary disappearance and if he did he probably just assumed that the redhead had gone outside for a break. After the customer had left and Allen approached him with the paper, Oliver didn’t however act accordingly. He blinked and took the piece of paper from Allen, inspecting it with a confused look. “I thought he was just being friendly...” he admitted somewhat bashfully before looking up at Allen. “It’s really flattering but I’m not really interested.” He commented as he put the paper aside so that he could chuck it out later on. “He was probably the type of guy that just wants company for the night, I’ve met his type before.” He mused aloud as he kneaded some dough in his small hands to start making some fresh loafs. “I’ve been out with a few guys before and they weren’t really interested in getting to know me as a person, they were just interested in---you know.” he murmured, face flushing pink as he couldn’t bring himself to say the last few words. Oliver was rather shy when it came to things of a sexual nature and whenever any of his previous partners had initiated that they wanted to go all the way with sex he shied away. The little Brit was in all honesty rather innocent and somewhat naïve when it came to these sorts of things, he wasn’t aware that he received a great deal of male attention and he’d never personally considered himself attractive in anyway.  

-

This information confused Allen a bit. Sure, Oliver was really cute and he could partly understand that some men probably stopped thinking with their heads around him. He was just cute enough to receive a lot of attention from gay guys and a certain type of men couldn't just handle being around such a nice, innocent person without wanting more. And as Allen was belonged to this type, he also had a hard time holding himself back, but he couldn't believe that nobody had tried to woo this little guy to keep him.

As for the sexual part, that didn't really surprise Allen. He had already guessed that Oliver wasn't the kind of person to have casual sex. He was way too shy and naïve for promiscuity.  
Allen made a mental note not to push Oliver to sleep with him. As much as he desired him, he also didn't want to mess it up since he had chosen Oliver to be his and only his. So scaring him away by being sexually aggressive was off the table. Of course, he still kept on touching him, but only to let him get attached to him and to gain his trust.

''That's okay, I used to be more adventurous, like this guy, but that was during my puberty.  
I'm getting old, you know? Time to settle down''

He winked at Oliver and went back to backing.

''So, what would you say to Spaghetti with a Pine-Nut-Tomato-Sauce and having the playdate tomorrow evening at 8?''

-

Oliver smiled bashfully up at the redhead, feeling an odd sense of happiness overcome him upon hearing that Allen was looking to settle down. It made no sense whatsoever, especially when you considered the fact that they’d only just met a few days ago. “That sounds great! I think I have all the ingredients to make that dish as well!” he informed the other with a delighted smile. After finishing up with kneading the bread Oliver grabbed another one of his business cards and neatly wrote his address on the paper before handing it over to Allen. “Here you go love, that’s my address! I’ll leave the door open for you so that you can make yourself at home when you come.” He advised the other politely.  
   
The next day Oliver made sure that his apartment was neat and tidy, and after an hour or so of cleaning his apartment was in immaculate condition. He sighed happily, relieved to have finished with the cleaning as he made a start on preparing dinner for himself and Allen, and whilst the spaghetti was left to boil he went to go get changed. He was still in his nightwear and he didn’t fancy Allen walking in on him when he was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. Oliver entered his bedroom, biting his lip slightly as he decided on what clothes to wear. After careful consideration he decided on some light blue panties, a pair of casual shorts seen as though it was warm out and a pale blue shirt that practically hung off one of his speckled shoulders. Just as he was about to put his night shirt away he felt something brush against his leg and so he looked down with a warm smile. “Hello Cupcake! Are you excited that you’ve got a visitor coming to see you today?” he cooed, kneeling down to tickle the felines chin as he purred.

The next day, Allen woke up once again with a smile on his face. This seemed to become a habit with Oliver. Everyday he spent with the little guy made him more and more want to kidnap him and keep him in his basement. Then he could put him in those light blue dessous, feed him and cuddle up against him for the night. Allen sighed in contentment. Okay, maybe treating Oliver like a prisoner wouldn't work out. Most likely not. He would just start a relationship with him like normal people did and only react when Oliver planned to leave him or like somebody else. No need to creep him out when everything was going fine between them. Because once he went down that road, there was no going back and Oliver would probably be so scared that he would try all he could to get away from Allen.

And nobody would benefit from that, right?   
He got out of bed, prepared himself for the day and put on some casual clothes.  
Nothing too exciting, just black jeans and a tight-fitting shirt. He didn't want to seduce Oliver but turning him on a little sure couldn't hurt.

He returned to the bakery to help out and left for him 3 hours before the date.  
Then he feed Tofu and put the cat in a box. The tom-cat really wasn't as vicious as he made it out to be, but that would only help him during the play-date. Tofu was a beautiful brown cat with yellow eyes and he already started to like the little feline. He put him in a pet carrier and into his car.  
Tofu mewled in protest.

''Sorry buddy, but we gotta do this, you know? For love''  
He snickered and drive off to Oliver's address. The door was unlocked, like Oliver said , and Allen went inside, carefully set down the pet carrier and sat down on the couch.

''Olive, where are you?''

He put the flowers and the vegan chocolate he had bought down next to him.

-

Oliver had been ready to start setting everything out until Cupcake decided to go hide under his bed. It was like the Scottish fold cat could sense that someone was coming to his home and so Oliver had been attempting to lure the feline out for the past half hour, however whilst leaning down to reach under the bed for Cupcake he’d managed to hit his head and get hopelessly tangled in a mass of covers. How was he going to get of this now?! He panicked internally as he tried to manoeuvre his way out from beneath the covers to no avail. Crafty cupcake had however wormed his way out from beneath the bed and was now watching his master struggle, in fact Oliver was sure that if cats could grin Cupcake would have. Oliver whined in annoyance, pausing for a moment as he heard the sound of the front door opening. Oh good Al was here, he could help him escape from this mess! He almost sighed in relief before calling, “Al! I’m in the bedroom! I need some help!” It was rather embarrassing asking a guest to help detangle him from a mass of covers however Oliver just couldn’t seem to get himself free.  

-

Allen went into the bedroom, wondering what he would have to assist Oliver with. He saw the man wrapped in a bunch of covers and was tempted to knead his butt that was exposed to him and easy to access. The whole spectacle turned him on quite a bit, seeing Oliver so unable to move and vulnerable. Allen imagined what he would look like all tied up on his special bed in the basement.  
Maybe even wearing a ball gag, so nobody could hear him scream. But only in pleasure of course and maybe a bit in fear.  
   
He sat on the bed and helped the pink-haired man unwrap himself.  
''You are so cute, when you are clumsy, you now?''  
Then he saw Cupcake and greeted the cat by petting it's head.   
''Hey, is that Cupcake? What a cutie, just like his owner''  
He gave Oliver a kiss on the lips and a hug to greet him.

-

Oliver was completely flustered, mostly out of embarrassment at having had to ask Allen help him out his predicament. “T-Thank you Al.” he murmured gratefully, stretching slightly to relieve his stiff muscles as he was freed from the tangled blankets. The small Briton hid his flustered face in Allen’s chest for a moment, feeling somewhat ashamed by the fact that he’d managed to get himself stuck. He really was clumsy! He mused, before withdrawing just in time for Allen to press his lips against his. After Allen withdrew Oliver smiled shyly and let out a small laugh as Cupcake begun to purr and rub up against the side of Allen’s legs, “He likes you.” he commented with a pleased smile. “Where’s Tofu hiding?” Oliver questioned, whilst peering around to see if he could spot the feline anywhere however whilst glancing around the room, he noticed that his drawer was still open, revealing all of his laced underwear. He squeaked and ‘casually’ closed the drawer, sincerely hoping that Allen hadn’t spotted it as he led the redhead back into his living room. “I’m going to finish preparing dinner now! Would you like anything to drink whilst you wait?” he questioned. 

-

''Oh I'm fine I don't drink. I'm kind of a health-freak, you know, with working out daily and vegan food and no alcohol, so only some water for me please.''

Allen went back to the living room to let Tofu out of the pet carrier.  
The two cats sniffled each other and decided to spend the rest of the evening glaring at each other, not sure what the other one intended.

Allen helped Oliver cooking the dinner and impressed him with his skilful way to cut the vegetables with the sharp knive. After a while he went to the bathroom. He left his jacket on a chair in the living room and didn't know that he had forgotten to lock it.

After a few seconds it vibrated several times. 

The screen lit up and the summary of the last few messages was written on the front.

''5 new messages from ''That Italian Jerk'':  
Message one: ''Hey Tofuface, I took care of the guy. He almost shit his pants and left before I could even finish.''

Message two: ''Hey! I think thanking me wouldn't hurt you!''

Message three: ''Hey, answer me!''

Message four: ''Hey, Principessa, wanna get in trouble with la familia? When I do you a favor, you say thank you!''

Message five: ''Okay, I get it, I know you are always busy with your part of the business, but you better thank me and kiss my feet and do me the next favor for free or I will lose my mind! You know what happened last time! You don't want to make me angry or I will have to pay you a visit!''

-

Oliver nodded and poured a glass of water for Allen, placing it down on the counter for him before making a start on dinner. He had to admit that he was impressed by Allen’s culinary skills because he was quite skilled at cutting up the vegetables with the knife. After Allen excused himself to go to the bathroom a persistent beeping caught Oliver’s attention. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and he followed the noise until he found where it was coming from, it must have been Allen’s phone. He was just about to call Allen and tell him that his phone was going off however just as he was about to the caller ID caught his attention, aside from the crude sounding nickname, there was also a name included beneath the contact that read ‘Luciano Vargas’. Oliver felt an irrational sense of fear fill him upon seeing that name because everyone in this area knew who he was, he was an infamous member of the Italian mafia. How did Allen have ties with the Italian mafia though? Was he criminal too? He pondered, eyes scanning the content of the messages until it all finally clicked into place. The customer from earlier, Allen had requested for Luciano to get rid of him judging by the messages on his phone! Oliver felt panic beginning to fill his senses and he quickly fumbled to place the phone back down where he’d found it.  

 

-

After opening the bathroom door, the red-head was surprised to see a pink and light-blue and white paradise in the form of towels and soaps. Even the wall was pink.   
After using the bathroom, he opened some dressers to see if he could find anything interesting.  
In a small box near the bathtub he found some sex toys. A light-blue vibrator, some lube and some pink handcuff and beads. He made a mental note to use them on Oliver later on.

Allen came back from the bathroom and helped Oliver finish the food. They sat down to eat and it tasted very well. But Oliver didn't say a word and he started getting worried.   
''Are you okay? You have been so quite the last few minutes''

 

-

Oliver had paled considerably as they ate their dinner quietly. “O-Oh? I mean—y-yes I’m fine! I just feel a little nauseous that’s all.” He stammered out his reply. He didn’t feel hungry in the least, not now he knew that he was sat eating dinner with a practical stranger who he apparently didn’t know quite as well as he thought he did. Was he being irrational or was he justified in fearing Allen? He wondered as he fidgeted in his seat. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions but now that he thought back to the other day, Allen had practically pushed up his sleeves and had searched his arms for signs of scratches and then he’d asked Oliver if he had a cat, he wouldn’t have known that unless he already knew that Oliver had a pet. None of this was adding up, he mused whilst biting down on his lower lip slightly.  

-

Allen finished eating and carried the non-protesting and obviously scared Oliver to his bed. He pulled the covers over him and crawled under them with him, hugging him from the front and pushing some hair out of his face. ''Hey, what's wrong? You seem si scared suddenly. Did I do something wrong?'' 

 

-  
Oliver almost cried out in surprise as Allen picked him up and carried him to his bed, laying his small form down before he slid into bed beside him. He decided against protesting because he didn’t want to risk the chance of angering Allen however as the other brushed the stray locks out of his face, Oliver instinctively flinched and shied away slightly. “Y-You know Luciano Vargas.” He blurted out suddenly, face paling at his own sudden outburst. “Y-Your phone was still on and I went to go turn it off and I saw the messages, you asked him to get rid of that customer f-from the other day—” He stammered fearfully.  

-  
Allen was a bit shocked, but to his surprise not that much really. Just a bit angry at himself that he once again had forgotten to lock his damn phone. But what should happen? Either he convinced Oliver that that meant nothing and that he was harmless or he wouldn't and Allen would have to move to Plan B.

''It's not very nice to peak at other people's phones, you know?''  
He smiled at Oliver, lovingly and friendly, speaking in a completely none-threatening voice.  
''Look, I know this may sound weird, but I got in trouble with the mafia. I had to borrow some money to keep my house and at first lending it from Luciano seemed harmless. That was before I knew that he was in the mafia. Then I coudn't pay it back, since the interest was too high and I was forced to work for him to pay it off. After a while, when I payed off my debt, the mafia refused to leave me alone and know I don't know how to get rid of them. Luciano always tries to involve me with the Mafia so I can't go to the police. And his people are always watching me so they can black mail me. Yesterday he called me about the guy who flirted with you and said that he was watching me and that he would take care of him. I told him not to, but he did it anyway to force me to keep working for him. He didn't hurt the guy, he just scared him of to buy and sell his house.

I'm sorry, but I didn't know that he was watching me and I planned to leave the mafia so I will probably have to move again. Maybe we should move together so that he can't threaten you''

-

Oliver flinched slightly, half expecting to be reprimanded for peaking at the others phone however when he looked up at Allen’s face he didn’t see a shred of anger or annoyance there, he just saw kindness and supportiveness in the others facial expressions. But Oliver still didn’t know whether to believe Allen or not because although the story made sense, there was still something at the back of his mind yelling at him and telling him not to trust this man. The little Brit bite his down on his lower lip, his eyes not meeting the Americans directly as he responded, “Y-You're telling the truth?” he questioned unsurely.   

-

 

''Yes, of course I am, I want to protect you. I...I think I love you. This may come fast but as much as I'm not the over-romantic type, I have fallen in love with you at first sight. I'm sorry, I just don't know anymore how I got into this mess or how to get out.  
Well, I do know how to get out, by getting as far aways from here as possible, but I would hate to leave you behind here, since they already know you now. And believe me, going to the police doesn't work, the Mafia has it's fingers everywhere. They are paying the cops to look the other way. Do you happen to have any relatives in England?''

-


	4. Horror

-

Oliver felt a sense of dread fill him as he listened to Allen speak. He couldn’t just up and leave his bakery business but he didn’t want to be involved with the mafia either, plus Allen had just confessed and said that he was in love with him and Oliver just felt completely confused about his own feelings. “I h-have some brothers in England.” He responded apprehensively. “I don’t think they would mind if we went to stop there for a little while.” he continued nervously.  

-

''It's al right, we would just be gone for a while, until they focus on someone else. They quickly loose their interest in easy henchmen like me. You can still sell what we made and then just visit your family, go on vacation. Nothing dangerous''

Allen couldn't have imagined his mistake turning into this, an opportunity to spend some romantic holidays with Oliver. Maybe sleeping in the same room would led to some physical fun. 

''Should I help you pack? We can book a flight this evening and be gone tomorrow''

-

Oliver nodded unsurely, half-heartedly agreeing to the American’s proposition because he was afraid of being caught up in something that was way above his head. Allen had said that they would only be gone for a while and so he would probably be able to return to see over his bakery again soon. It’d all be okay right? He attempted to reassure himself before glancing up at Allen with wide blue eyes. “Y-You’ll help me pack?” he questioned whilst curling up slightly in bed. “W-Will you stay over tonight too? I don’t want to be a-alone..” He added timidly, obviously afraid of being left on his own because of what was happening.  

-

'Sure babe, I would be more than happy to stay with you here. That would give the cats some time to get to know each other. Don't worry, I know an airline that allows to bring pets. Come on, I will make you some tea and then we can cuddle a bit until we fall asleep, what do you say?'' 

-

“T-That sounds good.” Oliver replied weakly, struggling to take everything in after all that had happened today. After they’d gotten out of bed and whilst Allen was preparing tea, Oliver messaged his brother to ask him if they could stop over at his for a while under the false pretence that they were coming over for a vacation. His brother had of course immediately agreed, however he’d informed Oliver that he was away overseas at the moment for a long business trip therefore the house was empty and ready for them to move into until he came back home from his business trip. “My brother says it’s okay to stop over at his. He’s away on a long business trip and says that he won’t be home for a few months though so the house is empty.” The little Brit informed Allen before tanking the American as he took his cup of tea. Oliver ended up curled up on Allen’s lap, fast asleep as they sat in front of the fire on the couch.  

-  
Allen put Oliver to bed and started packing his things. He woke him up and asked him if he needed anything. Oliver mumbled in his sleep some objects and Allen put them in a suitcase. Then he booked a flight for the next day and went back to bed cuddling in besides Oliver. The next day he got up at six and went home to pack his own stuff. He called a cab and put their suitcases and the pet-carriers inside. Then he carried the sleeping Oliver into the taxi and only woke him up in front of the air-port. 

-

Oliver had remained seemingly unaware of his surroundings right up until Allen woke him up at their airport. “Hm…where are we?” he mumbled, sleepily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he pulled himself upright and into a sitting position. He couldn’t believe that they were at the airport, he must have been asleep for quite a while which could only mean that Allen had carried him into the taxi. Oliver blushed brightly as they paid the driver and then got out of the taxi to begin making their way inside the airport. “Did you carry me?” he questioned with a guilty expression as he dragged his suitcase along. “You should have just woke me up Al, I must have been really heavy to carry.” He stated with a concerned frown.    
-

''No, it's fine, you're light like a feather. Come on, let's just check in''

They did so and after 20 minutes, they entered the plane. They decided to go to sleep soon, since the flight would take a lot of time. After their arrival in England they took a cap and went to bed since the jet-lag was taking it's toll.

-

Upon arriving at his brother’s house Oliver and Allen went straight to bed, sleeping in the same room despite the fact that there were multiple guest rooms for them to use. Later on Oliver awakened, feeling a little better after having had a good night’s sleep, however Allen was still asleep and so the small Englishman wormed his way out of Allen’s hold to make his way to the bathroom without disturbing the American. Despite the circumstances, it was rather pleasant to be back home in England, Oliver mused to himself as he made his way into one of the many bathrooms in the household. The room he and Allen where staying in had an ensuite bathroom however Oliver didn’t want to wake Allen up and since he was going to have a shower he presumed that the sound of the water would disturb the redhead from his sleep. Oliver sighed softly to himself, removing all of his clothes and placing them on the side before he stepped underneath the cool water. He couldn’t help but sigh and moan blissfully as he felt the water beating down on his pale skin, soothing all of his stiff muscles it felt really good.  

-

Allen had never slept so good. Oliver seemed to have believed him and even trusted him enough to bring him to his brother’s home. He just couldn't believe how much luck he had. At the airport he gave Luciano a call and said that he would disappear for a while. He screamed a little into the speaker, in-case Oliver sneaked up on him. The italian on the other side was a bit confused but just shrugged once he heard that Oliver was with him.

Now all he had to do was relax and wait for the little Brit to slowly fall in love with his saviour. When he woke up, he heard the shower in another room and decided to take a little peek at the naked baker.

Allen opened the door, spent about 20 seconds starring at Oliver's back and his ass to admire the view, smirking self-contented, until he drew attention to himself.

''Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't know where to find you and I was looking for a towel''

-

Oliver had been lathering strawberry scented shower gel into his speckled skin when he heard Allen’s voice echo from behind. He let out a surprised squeak, wrapping his arms around his small form as he faced the wall with his back to the American. This was so embarrassing! He mused, blushing brightly as he parted his lips to respond to Allen. “I-It’s okay, I left t-the towels in the bedroom.” He informed the other whilst internally panicking about whether Allen had seen anything or not. He couldn’t have right? The glass was all steamed up so Allen wouldn’t be able to see him, at least that’s what he was hoping for anyway. 

-

''Okay, thank you. I think I will take a shower as well''

He waited for Oliver to leave the bathroom dressed and went inside with not more than a towel over his private parts. Allen found that teasing Oliver a bit couldn't hurt.  
When he reached the shower he went inside and dropped the towel.   
He turned on the water and started washing himself.  
''So, anything interesting we could do around here?'

-

After his shower Oliver hurried to turn off the water so that he could get changed before Allen came back. He threw on a shirt, a pair of white laced panties and some loose shorts, however because he was rushing to get dressed he’d ended up putting one of Allen’s shirts on instead without noticing. The shirt was far too big on him and practically hung off of his petite form, looking more like a dress than an actual shirt however Oliver seemingly hadn’t noticed what he was wearing. As Allen entered the room in nothing but a small towel Oliver diverted his gaze to the side with a flustered face, “Well the house i-is pretty big and it has it’s own entertainment room so we come watch some movies or we could perhaps go on a walk since w-we’re surrounded by woodland.” He suggested whilst fiddling slightly with his damp strawberry blonde locks. 

-

 

,,Oh yes, let's take a walk through the forest, sounds like fun''  
Allen wondered what his next step would be. Maybe showing Oliver that he was capable of 'protecting' him. He put on a shirt and a simple jeans and waited for the Brit to get ready.  
They went outside and got some Breakfast at a Bakery. After a while they reached the forest and sat down on a bench. ''Maybe we should watch a Movie tonight? What has your brother got to over. Do you like horror-movies?''

-

Oliver stuck close to Allen’s side when they went out for a walk, mostly because he’d been slightly on edge since the whole incident concerning the mafia and being close to Allen provided him with a sense of comfort. As they took a seat on a bench in the nearby forest Oliver listened intently to Allen’s suggestion, smiling somewhat nervously. “That sounds like a great idea, I quite l-like horror movies and I’m sure my brother has quite a few to choose from.” He replied, completely lying about his like for horror movies seen as though they completely unnerved and terrified him, but he didn’t want Allen to know that he was afraid of them and so he agreed to the idea of watching one. 

 

Later on in the day and when the two were sat down watching a particularly gruesome horror movie, Oliver would flinch and occasionally jump as a bloody scene would play out. In the end, the smaller man ended up on Allen’s lap with his face pressed firmly into the others chest just so that he didn’t have to watch the gruesome scenes playing out in the movie. “I l-lied earlier, I r-really don’t like h-horror movies.” He whimpered softly, voice coming out muffled because his face was pressed into the redheads chest. 

-


	5. Sweet words

''Oh, I'm so sorry, babe. You didn't have to tell me you like them. Did you try to impress me? How cute! But that's fine with me, it makes me feel great to protect you. You are so cute and precious. How come nobody snatched you away before? Such a cutie like yourself should be super popular. Good thing your single then, hm?''  
Allen turned off the TV and raised Oliver's chin with his index finger. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips and a loving smile.

''You really look scared. Should we go to bed and cuddle a bit?''  
Allen didn't wait for an answer and picked Oliver up. He carried him into a bedroom and layed him down on the big bed.  
Then he went in behind him and pulled their chests against each other.  
''You are so cute''  
He closed his eyes and gave Oliver long and passionate kisses. 

-

Oliver bite down on his lower lip, blushing in embarrassment as Allen seemed to realise what he’d attempted to do. He had been trying to impress Allen by lying about liking horror movies however that had seemingly backfired, although for some reason the redhead seemed oddly delighted by this revelation and he kept insisting that Oliver was cute. The smaller man gasped quietly, his arms instinctively moving up to drape around Allen’s neck as the other picked him up and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. Allen hadn’t waited for him to reply to his question however Oliver found that he quite liked how dominant Allen was about these kind of things, because it strangely enough made him feel wanted and appreciated. “A-Al..” he murmured the others name as the American pressed their chests together and brought him in for a passionate kiss. For the first time Oliver actually seemed to kiss back, moving his lips in union with the redheads as they kissed somewhat slowly. 

-

Allen started nibbling on Oliver's lower lip. He waited until the Brit gasped and then slowly moved the tip of his tongue inside his mouth. He pushed his tongue backwards and forwards, exploring all of his mouth. Allen started to breathe faster and held Oliver's head in place with his hand. He started rubbing circles in his back and opened his eyes slowly.  
''You're mine'' 

-

Oliver’s eyes lidded to half mass as he felt the others tongue invade his mouth, mapping everything out and forcing him into submission. Once the two had parted the small Brit panted slightly, his eyes still half lidded and his lips still connected to Allen’s by a thin line of saliva. The way Allen stated that he belonged to him sent a shiver down his spine, although it wasn’t necessarily a result of fear but more of exhilaration at having Allen state that he belonged to him.  He hadn’t really realised how possessive Allen could be up until now because before now the American had been nothing but sweet and loving towards him but now he was starting to assert more dominance over him and he quite oddly liked it.  

-

 

''What do you want to do now? Do you want us to go further or would you prefer waiting? I can wait. For you I would do anything. I'm sorry if this may sound creepy, but I've really come to like you or rather love you like I said. Is there anything I can do for you to calm you down, after the whole mafia thing?''

-

Oliver felt a sense of happiness well up inside of him at Allen’s questions because it showed him that the American was being considerate of his feelings and taking things at Oliver’s pace. But at the same time Oliver wanted to please Allen, he didn’t want the American to grow bored of him and he somehow wanted to repay the redhead for everything he’d done for him. “I w-wouldn’t mind going a little further, I’ve never gone all the way with anyone before though.” he admitted nervously before glancing up at Allen with wide eyes. “You don’t need to do anything for me, you’re the one I should be thanking.” He trailed off with a blush spreading across his speckled cheeks. “How can I repay you?”  

-

"You don't have to do anything. We just started spending more time together and I don't want to push you. And since you didn't go any further before I think we should take it slow. But we can always make out if you want to. Or more"  
Allen winked and continued kissing Oliver while slightly rubbing against him. Then he pulled back and moaned.   
"Besides, I'm afraid of losing control if we go any further".  
He pressed the inner side of his hand against Oliver's crotch and massaged him through his pants. 

-

“I d-don’t mind going a little further, I trust you.” Oliver whimpered softly, his back adopting a small arch as he felt Allen’s hand against is crotch. He didn’t want Allen to be the one doing all of the touching and so he gently pushed Allen away, smiling somewhat innocently as he leaned down to take the others zipper in his mouth. He tugged the others trousers down using his mouth, eyes wide with surprise as he finally caught sight of the American’s arousal. He couldn’t help but marvel at how big Allen was as he leaned in and skilfully ran his tongue against the length before taking the large arousal in his mouth. Whilst alternating between sucking and licking, Oliver made sure to hold eye contact with Allen, his blue eyes wide as if giving off an air of innocence despite what he was currently doing.   

-

''Oh Babe, your full of surprises. Just when did you...hm...turn into a little vixen?''  
Allen moaned in surprise over Oliver's sudden change of personality. Somehow, the little man managed to get most of his cock into his mouth and the feeling was more than amazing. He put his hand on the pink head, but not to force him down, only to pet him encouragingly. ''Wow, you're doing a wonderful job down there. But I want you to have fun as well''  
Allen pulled Oliver off his member carefully. His hands wandered down the Brit's body to pull down his boxers completely.  
His own boxers left his legs as well and he shifted closer until their erections were pressed together, skin on skin.  
Allen opened his hand and rubbed both tips together while grinding against Oliver. 

-

Oliver almost whimpered in disappointment as the others cock left his mouth, because in all honesty he’d actually been rather enjoying himself whilst giving the American man a blowjob, plus he’d been able to taste the pre-cum beading at the head of Allen’s cock. The small Briton didn’t have time to complain though because soon enough he felt hands roaming down his body to tug his boxers off (and thank heavens he’d decided to wear regular boxers today too because he didn’t know how Allen would react to him wearing his lingerie.) Oliver gasped in surprise, his body instinctively jerking and trembling beneath Allen as the other ground their erections together. He couldn’t think straight with all the pleasure currently overwhelming his body and his hands moved upwards, trailing across Allen’s muscled chest and leaving behind the faintest of red lines. He still had Allen’s oversized shirt on too however somehow it made everything seem even more so erotic because he was not only covered in Allen’s scent but the shirt was practically hanging off of his freckled shoulders now making him look completely dishevelled.  

-

llen added his second hand to get them off quicker. He rubbed their tips together while using his other hand to squeeze Oliver's balls. The Brit looked so lovely, all sweaty and aroused, Allen almost wanted to spill his plan to see how scared he would be, but then he would most likely not want to be touched by the American anymore and the red-head didn't like forcing his lovers, he just wanted to seduce them and convince them with his skills. ''You look so fucking hot like this, all horny and red. I can't wait to do this and more to you every single day of your time with me. And I hope it's gonna be a long time, 'cause you're really fucking cute''.  
He tugged on their cocks one more time and both of them came hard, creating a sticky mess. After coming down from his pleasure-high, Allen grabbed a washcloth and cleaned Oliver off.  
Then he grabbed the blanket and cuddled up against his back, kissing him good-night.  
''I love you'' 

-

Oliver whimpered and mewled softly, his body instinctively jerking with every touch he received from Allen. The American’s hands felt rough and oddly pleasant against his skin and so when he felt a hand grabbing his balls paired with the tips of their arousals rubbing together, he cried out and moaned the others name.  Allen’s rather obscene words only added to his arousal because despite his dislike for foul language in daily life, at times like this it actually spurred him on and after one final pump, Oliver cried out, relaxing his load all over his abdomen. Luckily though Allen took the liberty of cleaning him off whilst the exhausted Brit laid still, immediately relaxing into the others arms as he felt the other slip into bed beside him. “mh…l..love you too.” he uttered sleepily before his eyes fell shut.  

-

Wow ,was he serious? Did he really mean what he just said or was it just the orgasm speaking? Anyway, Allen was more than happy to hear those three words. His heart started to flutter rapidly and a blush crept on his cheeks. Everything was going just as planned. They would spend a vacation in England get back home and move in together. And then after a while he would propose to Oliver and all would be fine. If, at any point in time Oliver was unsure about the relationship he would make sure to remind him what he had to offer. Safety. And his undying love. Having his feelings returned might be the cherry on the top but it wasn't needed to proceed. Allen was almost disappointed that he never got to see the fear in his eyes. The English men would sure as hell look cute, all tied up in his basement, scared and vulnerable. But for now some sweet cuddling would do. 

-

Oliver had subconsciously said those three words before drifting off to sleep, mostly because he had been on the verge of falling to sleep but also because he was slowly starting to develop feelings for the other man as well. He supposed that he wasn’t quite so sure whether he actually ‘loved’ Allen just yet but he knew for definite that he liked the American and he also knew that he was very grateful to the other for all that he’d done for him so far, particularly because of the incident concerning the mafia. 

-


	6. Now you know

The next few days were  pure bliss for the two. They spent most of their time cuddling and making out, but also exploring the city and eating delicious food at the local restaurants. But most of the time was spent talking and getting to know each other better. Allen learned that his English lover had a serious addiction for tea, that he was also a wonderful cook and that he was just as sweet as imagined. 

After a few more days, and after Allen could reassure Oliver that they could return home safely, they did so and decided to crash at Allen's place. The first few hours were spent lying in bed cuddling due to the jet leg. Allen was in pure heaven, with a loving Brit at his side and the wonderful smell of strawberry in his nose.  
But then his phone rang and he decided to leave the house since it was a call from Lovino. He wanted to know how far he got with Oliver. 

-

Oliver had been reluctant to return home however after much percussion and reassurance from Allen he did so and upon returning the American kindly invited him over to stay at his house. Just as the two were cuddling up to each other in bed, Allen’s phone rang prompting him to leave the room. The Briton almost whined softly at the missing warmth of Allen beside him in bed however as Allen left he pushed himself upright and into a sitting position, his blue eyes scanning the room curiously until he caught sight of something. It looked like a door leading into another room. “I wonder where that goes?” he pondered, biting his lower lip as curiosity got the better of him and he made his way over to the door. Upon entering he noticed how dimly lit the room was and so he reached over to flick the light on however as he did so, Oliver was absolutely shocked to see masses of pictures lining the walls and not just any pictures, just pictures of him. There were pictures of him in his home, pictures of him walking home from work, pictures of him in the bakery! Oliver felt his heart sink as he took in the room. Had he misjudged Allen completely?! He wondered in disbelief as he backed up a few steps to attempt and make a quick getaway before the other returned. This wasn’t right, this was stalking! Had Allen been doing this all along and had the whole mafia thing just been a cover up?! What was Allen really capable of?! He panicked fearfully.

-

Allen laughed into his phone. "Yes, thank, it's great, everything is fine. See you soon"  
He hung up and went back inside. To his surprise he didn't find Oliver in his bed. He looked around the house until he saw that his secret passage to the basement was open.  
"Oops"

The american went inside and silently locked the door behind him. The Brit might not be to happy about what he would find down there. Oliver was standing in the middle of the room, motionless, staring at the wall. Allen snuck up behind him and put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.   
"Did you find my little shrine, babe? Do you like it? I put my heart into collecting all those photos.  
They perfectly capture your beauty"  
He gave Oliver a kiss on the neck and sighed happily. 

-

Oliver’s face drained of any colour when he felt a sudden weight being added to his shoulders followed by the sound of Allen’s voice. Oh no—Allen was already here! He panicked internally, his body tensing up due to the fear currently welling up inside of him. “I-I really need to leave—I h-have things to d-do.” He stammered and turned to back away from the redhead so that he could make his escape, but upon reaching the door and trying to pull it open he found that it had been locked.   

-

"Don't leave, you just arrived. Let me show you around"  
Allen picked up the Brit who struggled to get away, but the fragile creature was no struggle for the American. He threw him over his shoulders and carried him to the bed. Allen sat down on Oliver's chest and reached over to a dresser. He pulled out a pair of leather shackles and fixated Oliver's arms to the bedposts behind his head. Then he patted his head and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"There, all safe and secure now. Nobody could hurt you down here. Do you want to cuddle a bit?"  
Allen smiled down at Oliver with the same loving smile as the day before. 

-

Oliver cried out and struggled like his life depended on it but it was no use Allen was far too strong to overpower or to even knock off balance for that matter. “Allen let me go!” he shrieked as the American man practically threw him over his shoulders before restraining him on the bed. Oliver tugged at his restraints, attempting to get loose from the bedposts but he wasn’t able to with the leather shackles around his wrists. “N-No Allen please just let me go—I want to leave!” he cried out, eyes wide with fear as he looked up at the redhead who wore the same loving and caring expression that he had done the previous few days. This wasn’t normal though—he didn’t want to stay down here, he just wanted to go home and realise that this was all just a horrible dream!   
   
-

Allen smiled at his little prisoner. He looked almost sad.  
"Why did you have to go down here? You could have saved yourself a lot of stress if you just remained in my bed. But I should've expected as much from my curious little kitten"  
He started placing kisses all over Oliver's face and down to his stomach.   
"Besides,now I can do what I want to you"  
He pulled down his underwear and took his flaccid cock into his mouth. Allen let his tongue flick over his tip and sucked on it harshly.  
"Hm, the things I would do to you. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I love you so much"  
His head moved up again and he gave Oliver a kiss and waited for the Brit to whimper in fear so he could push his tongue inside his mouth.  
His hands simultaneously focussed on pumping his cock and carefully massaging his balls.  
He pulled back and gave the Brit and dirty little smile.  
"I saw you're frilly underwear, so cute" 

-

Oliver was terrified of the other man right now and so when he felt the other tug his underwear down, he whimpered softly. "I--please let me go? I didn't mean to come in here!" He pleaded desperately as he felt lips pressing a trial of kisses down his sensitive body. Just as Oliver was about to make further pleas to be let go he felt Allen's warm mouth engulf his flaccid cock, sucking almost harshly. "Ahn!!" He let out a surprised moan, his body beginning to tremble beneath the American man. Despite being terrified and afraid now, his body was betraying him and eagerly responding to Allen's ministrations. "A-Allen please--" he was cut off mid-sentence when he felt warmth leave his arousal only for it to be pressed against his mouth instead. The little Captive whimpered softly and cried out, his eyes half lidded as he felt the others tongue invade his mouth. He wondered just how long Allen was going to keep him captive down here and just what the American planned on doing with him. He was broken from his frantic thoughts when he felt Allen's rough hands jerking his cock, causing him to cry out and wither against the bed sheets. Allen's dirty smile and slightly perverted words were making him all the more flustered because he realised that Allen had indeed seen all of his lacy panties, including the ones that he'd just been wearing. They were a light blue colour with pink ribbons around the rims and they were currently around his creamy thighs as Allen had pulled them down to get to his cock. 

-

Allen looked down at the small Brit and caressed his cheek. "I won't hurt you, you have nothing to fear. I love you and I will treat you that way. I will make some arrangements and then I will move you to another place. My friend Luciano has a mansion in Italy. There you can wander around freely and even go outside. But I can't let you go, I'm sorry"  
Allen licked Oliver's cock from the balls to the tip, then went up to whisper in his ear.  
"It's your own fault, for being such a cutie"  
He continued sucking on his cock, deepthroating him after a while since he had no gag reflex.  
A finger entered Oliver's entrance, it was well lubed up and couldn't possibly hurt.  
Allen made sure to be as careful as possible. After a while he found the prostate and began massaging it carefully.  

-

Oliver’s eyes widened a fraction at Allen’s words because he’d realised that Luciano had been Allen’s friend all along and not only did that mean that the whole situation regarding the mafia had been a set up but it also meant that Allen had planned this all along. “A-Allen I can’t stay here I j-just—“he was cut off once again as he felt the other man’s tongue trail across his cock followed by the American whispering against his ear. The strawberry blonde was absolutely terrified but at the same time the pleasure his body was currently receiving was preventing him from thinking rationally. He cried out and arched his back, wrists tugging at his restraints as the other sucked him off. Then to make matters worse, he felt a slickened finger pushing into his entrance. He gasped loudly at the invasion and attempted to rub his knees together in order to prevent the other from going any further, however he soon found himself too weak to protest when the finger begun massaging his sensitive prostate. Tears of both pleasure and fear built up in his eyes and his body trembled against Allen’s touch, practically begging the redhead for more. Oliver had only ever used his own fingers and toys on himself up until now so when Allen’s finger entered him, he couldn’t think straight.  

-

Allen grinned down at Oliver, bathing in his fear. Seeing the Brit at his mercy was quite the sight.  
It turned him on to no end and he would have loved to go further and make the small man his, but decided to delay fulfilling his desire. He wanted to have a normal relationship, as much as this was possible under the circumstances of course. And surely, Oliver probably wouldn't develop a stock-holm syndrome after the shock. But was it Allen's fault? Nobody forced Oliver to go down to his basement. He would have to make the best out of the situation. He added a second finger and a vibrator to the mans tip to increase the pleasurable torture. "Don't worry Babe, I won't hurt you and I also won't take you now. I will safe that for later, when we live happily in Italy. And of course we will bring the cats with us" he whispered to calm the man down and kissed his cheek. The vibrator he used required a cable and power since it was very strong. Allen had used it on himself for some time and he went absolutely crazy and came very hard and everywhere.  

-

Oliver felt incredibly weak, like his small body was practically being drained of all energy. Today had just been one big shock, he’d found out that there was more to Allen than met the eye and now he was being kept captive in the American’s basement. The basement itself was darkly lit with a large bed in the centre (which he was currently tied to) and the walls where practically covered in images of himself, as well as that there seemed to be a small ensuite bathroom connected to the main room. He wondered how long Allen planned on keeping him down here and most of all he wondered whether Allen would keep him chained up whenever he went out, that’d probably mean that there was no hopes of him ever escaping. There weren’t any windows either for him to climb out of, he noted lightheadedly as he felt a finger being pressed against the tip of his cock and then he heard a loud buzzing noise. He glanced up with wide eyes, trembling as he felt a vibrator also being pressed against his tip. “A-Allen s-to—ahn!” he cried out, tears of pleasure running down his flustered cheeks as he felt the vibrations wreck through his entire body. The petite Briton sobbed slightly as he came, spurting his load all over his own body. His cum coated not only his stomach but his nipples and even part of thighs and laced panties as well however Oliver couldn’t bring himself to care right now, he was far too exhausted and so after he reached his climax the Briton fell unconscious on the bed.  

-


	7. Bella Italia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's so long.

Allen decided to execute the plan immediately. He gave Oliver an aesthetic and made sure he wouldn't wake up before they arrived in Italy. Everything was prepared in less than one hour. Luciano offered to help him with his plan since he and Allen had been partners for years and he had tried one of Oliver's cupcakes. The mafia-boss had decided, that a Oliver would join his kitchen-staff in his headquarters in Southern Italy. Finding loyal henchmen that were trained in the art of pastry making was not easy. Allen gathered all of the Brit's belongings and his papers and installed someone in his bakery. He took their cats to the vet and a few minutes later the four disappeared out of town. 

Many hours later they arrived in Italy and Allen decided to play a little joke on Oliver.  
He prepared his room to make it look like his bedroom at home, wallpaper and all. Then he went outside to go for a walk.

-

Oliver had been in a deep slumber the entire time and it wasn’t until he was in the bedroom in Italy that the aesthetic finally begun to wear off. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling somewhat dizzy and disorientated as he glanced around the room. Was he still in Allen’s basement? He wondered before attempting to sit upright. His wrists were bound once again however this time the restraints didn’t seem to be as strong. Had he been moved to another location? He pondered whilst attempting to maneuverer his hands out from beneath the restraints. It was then that he realised that he had been dressed in some clean clothes and that the room held slight differences from that of Allen’s. He also recalled Allen speaking about moving to Italy and that when he’d woken up he felt drowsy. Allen had drugged him! He concluded as he finally managed to tug his wrists loose. He needed to get away from here somehow! He needed to get back home! He panicked as he pushed himself to stand upright so that he could hurriedly make his way towards the door.  

-

Allen waited outside of the mansion. He could see the room through the window. Oliver had woken up and wiggled himself free. As expected. Cupcake stroked along Allen's legs and purred. The American looked down at the cat and rubbed his back.  
''Hello little guy, do you like it here? I wonder when your master will come along'' He picked up the cat and went to the window.  
Oliver tried to get out of the room and didn't notice him. The door was locked. Allen knocked on the window and opened it.  
''Hi honey, are you awake? Look, I brought your cat. He likes me!'' Cupcake rubbed his head against Oliver's hand. 

-

Oliver almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Allen’s voice come from behind him. He had been clumsily fumbling to get the door open and so upon hearing the others voice he tensed up and whipped around to face the other, his sky blue eyes wide with fear. He was frightened of Allen because he didn’t know what the other was capable of, plus the American man had stalked him and had even gone as far as keeping him captive against his will! Now it seemed like he’d also drugged the Briton and had escorted him over to Italy without his knowledge. “Cupcake!” he cried out and took the feline in his arms, holding the cat close as he rubbed his head against his master’s cheek affectionately. Oliver was relieved to see the cat because the animal was not only very important to him but it was also a small reminder of his life back home! Which lead to his next question, “H-How long do you plan on keeping me here Allen? I need to get back home, I can’t stay here.” 

-

''As long as I love you. And I don't want to creep you out but that could be forever. I don't know yet, we will see. But for now, let's just enjoy our vacation here. Don't worry about your bakery, I found someone to work there for you. You can even skype with them to give them instructions. If you need anything just tell me''

Allen slowly walked towards Oliver and held his chin up with his hand, stroking his cheek carefully, looking at him with sad eyes.  
''I know you must hate me now and you are scared of me, but I'm afraid there is no other way. If you could just leave your fear behind you, you could be happy. I wish I could prove that I won't hurt you'' 

-

Oliver didn’t know whether to believe Allen anymore, he didn’t even know that he could after everything that had happened but as listened to the American speak he couldn’t help but notice how sincere the others words where. As the redhead approached him, Oliver subconsciously stepped back a few steps until he felt Allen’s calloused hand stroke his cheek so tenderly.  He looked terribly sad and almost a little hurt, Oliver noted as he mustered up enough courage to look the other man in the eyes. “I d-don’t hate you..” he admitted quietly before adding. “I’m afraid of you and I’m angry that you lied to me and took me captive against my will but I don’t hate you.” he explained before diverting his blue eyed gaze elsewhere so that he wasn’t looking directly into Allen’s eyes. “I wish you’d just been honest with me right from the start, I don’t know whether I can stay with someone who lies to me...” He trailed off apprehensively.  

-

Allen looked to the side. ''I'm sorry, I truly am. But I guess in this case it was just bad luck. I didn't intend to do this. I wanted to keep our relationship as normal as possible. And what should I have told you? That I'm obsessive to a point where I have to kidnap you? Wouldn't that have scared you away? Wouldn't you have called the police once you found out that I stalked you? I can't even explain why, but somehow I feel like I had to. I just don't have the ability to endure losses, not getting what I want. I know that I won't hurt you, bad I can't let you go. I really wish I could, since you probably won't like being forced to stay here, but the idea of you leaving and being with someon else just tears me apart. And so I had to act to prevent it''

He embraced the Brit and held his head in his hands and gave him a kiss. ''I wish I could have normal relationships, but I just can't. It's really crazy, but I know you well enough to see that we are made for each other. The circumstances are just off''

Every word he said was true. But he let out the part where he liked to scare Oliver. It made him feel like he was in control of his live and satisfied his fetishes. 

-

Oliver bite down on his lower lip slightly because he knew that what Allen said was true. If he had of found out about Allen’s stalking habits from the start he probably would have reported him to the police straight away. In the past few days he’d found out just how obsessive Allen could really be, what with the stalking, the picture taking and even arranging for anyone who showed any interest in him to be removed by the mafia—it just wasn’t normal. Allen wasn’t normal, he was obsessive and eager to keep him under his control. The little Briton was interrupted from his worrisome thoughts when he felt lips pressing against his, and hands holding his head in place. He flinched slightly, colour draining from his face as he gathered enough courage to ask another question once Allen had withdrew. “So y-you just plan on keeping me h-here against my will? It’s mad Allen, you can’t be serious about this?!” he cried out. “I have a home and my bakery waiting for me, and I w-want to settle down with a family! I can’t stay here with you, I just can’t!” he exclaimed, hurriedly pushing the other away from him so he could attempt to escape through the open window. Oliver didn’t look it, but despite his lack of strength he made up for it with speed—he was fast and so he almost managed to get through the open window within a matter of seconds.  

-

Allen sighed and walked out of the room. Running after Oliver would make no sense. Why should he? There was absolutely nowhere he could run. He decided to wait until he came back or until someone brought him back. Okay, maybe getting him now would be better, he wanted to hold him in his arms and calm him down. If they could ever get back to normal? Allen started to wish that Oliver wouldn't have found his secret room. That could have saved him so much trouble. But now he would have to compromise. He went to his own room and got Tofu.  
''Hey little Buddy, can you do me a favor? Find Cupcake for me, please?''  
The brown cat ran through the garden and found Cupcake and Oliver hiding in a bush.  
''Come out of there honey, there is no escape, I'm sorry. We are in a valley''

-

Oliver had tried his very best to find a means of escaping however there was absolutely nowhere he could run. The mansion was set out in the middle of rural Italy and there where heavy security fences running all the way around the perimeter of the large stately home, so all Oliver could do was try and hide away from Allen by taking cover in a nearby bush. This of course didn’t last long though when Allen’s cat led the American over to his and Cupcakes hiding location. Oliver sniffled slightly, drawing his knees up to his chest as if protect himself from Allen however in doing do it became evident that the small Briton had injured himself when attempting to escape because there was a small amount of blood trickling down his uncovered arm.  

-

Allen noticed the blood on Oliver's arm. "Babe, are you hurt? Show me your arm"  
Oliver tried to disappear in the bush. "Come on, we have to get you out of there and to a doctor. Don't worry, the Mafia has great doctors"  
Allen picked up the struggling Oliver and carried him inside. The cats followed them. He sat them down in the house and gave them some food. Then he carried Oliver, who had received some sleeping-pills to calm down, in the room that looked like his. He put him on the bed and laid back down behind him, pulling him into his arms, whispering into the sleeping Oliver's ear.  
"I love you"    

-  
Oliver winced softly, inching back into the bush as the American asked him to show him his arm. He was still frightened and so when Allen picked him up, the small Briton struggled weakly although it didn’t seem to do much in preventing Allen from picking him up and taking him to the doctor. The doctor bandaged the strawberry blondes injured arm up and forced him to swallow a few sleeping tablets in order to calm him down, much to the Briton’s displeasure. However the tablets soon begun to take effect and Oliver fell unconscious in Allen’s arms, sleeping undisturbed even once he’d been put down on the bed. It seemed that the tablets had been particularly strong because Oliver slept all throughout the night and well into the morning, his petite form curled up against Allen and his head laid to rest on the American’s chest. Later, when he woke up Oliver sat upright and squinted sleepily, he felt warm and somewhat lightheaded after having taken the sedative sleeping tablets. “A-Allen..?” he questioned apprehensively. He knew that there was no longer any use in trying to escape (at least not now anyway) and so he bite down on his lower lip and glanced at the redhead through wide, pleading blue eyes. “P-Please can I shower and change my clothes?” he questioned nervously whilst fiddling with his oversized shirt in order to distract himself whilst waiting for the redheads reply.  

Allen sat up and smiled at Oliver. ''Sure thing, through this door is a shower and a nice bathroom. I brought all of your clothes, they are in your suitcase''. He waited until Oliver was in the shower, then he looked on the door and went inside.  
''Hey, mind if I join you?''  
-  
Sure enough there was indeed a shower and a small enclosed bathroom behind the door. The room Allen had picked was fairly private and was seemingly away from all the hustle and bustle going on in the house, Oliver presumed that this was because Allen had wanted somewhere quiet to keep an eye on him. The small Briton hurriedly gathered a change of clothes before entering the bathroom, somewhat relieved to be able to shower and freshen up in peace. He slipped off his clothes and neatly folded them up into a pile before he turned on the water and stepped into the two man shower. He couldn’t help but wonder whether Allen had purposely picked this room because it had been designed to room two people. The strawberry blond winced softly as water splashed his injured arm, it still stung from his attempt at escaping yesterday. Oliver whimpered softly and hugged his small form, allowing water to caress his speckled skin as he lost himself in his thoughts. It wasn’t until he heard the door open followed by Allen’s voice that he finally glanced up, “I d-don’t mind..” he squeaked in response, thinking it best to allow Allen to do what he wanted when he was being held captive by the American man. Oliver bite down on his lower lip, attempting to distract himself from the other man as he lathered strawberry scented body wash into his soft skin. In the rush over to Italy Allen had also seemingly packed his shower products which meant that Oliver could use his usual scented strawberry shower gel, but what had made Oliver blush the most when he had been going through his suitcase was the fact that Allen had made sure to pack all of his personal belongings (panties and toys included.)   
-  
Allen was delighted and delusional. He was convinced that Oliver letting him into the shower would mean that he wasn't scared anymore, or at least a bit less. Maybe the Brit had come to realize that Allen would never hurt him? Could he possibly still have feelings for him? He wondered what fear could do to the feeling of love. Asking him probably wouldn't work. Even if he was less scared, he still some like some sort of lunatic. Which he obviously was. But now Allen had hope that they could restart their relationship.  
After some loving care and nurturing, Oliver would probably forgive me. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. Maybe he would still resent him, but most people felt that way about their partner of years. Yes, now they could have a normal relationship like anyone else! And even better, Oliver would never be able to leave him. If he ever did manage to escape the Mafia would get him back in no time. But why should he escape? Everything he needed was right in this mansion, even a bakery for the Brit.

Allen decided to start the nurturing right away. He hugged Oliver from behind and kissed his neck on both sides. Then he took some Bodylotion from a shelf and rubbed it into Oliver's shoulders. He whispered into his ear, trying to speak in a low voice, to calm him down. ''Do you like it here?''  
-  
Oliver was still frightened but he was trying not to let it show, he didn’t want to anger Allen and so he was trying his very best to keep the other man happy. The strawberry blonde tensed up slightly out of instinctive as he felt the American hug him from behind before beginning to lather lotion into his shoulders, nonetheless he forced himself to relax against the others touch. Allen’s large hands felt rough against his skin however despite this, they still felt somewhat pleasant and comforting. Even though it had been Allen who had cased all of his fear and discomfort in the first place he still looked towards the American for some kind of comfort and protection. He almost shivered as he heard Allen’s low voice ghost against his ear, “I-I don’t m-mind it..” he began hesitantly, not wanting to talk about his true feelings about being here so instead he tried to make the best of it. “B-But I wish you’d let me out of this room.” He admitted quietly. “I p-promise I won’t try to escape again.” he continued, turning slightly to look at the American with large, pleading eyes.   
-  
Oh. Well the stuttering Oliver didn't sound so happy anymore now. Allen sighed. What had he expected, really? He still decided to continue as planned; calming down Oliver until he feels comfortable. ''Of course you can walk around. There is even a bakery here, so you can continue baking. And you can go shopping in the next town. Don't worry, you are as free here as possible''  
His hands moved lower and he started massaging Oliver's thighs. He tried not to creep the little guy out, but his own body wanted what his eyes saw and so after only a few seconds in the shower with the Brit he was hard.


	8. Conditions

-

Despite the persistent sense of fear he felt Oliver seemed to brighten somewhat at the mention of being able to walk around freely, and he particularly seemed to perk up at the mention of a bakery, “Really? I can continue baking?” he questioned eagerly before letting out a surprised squeak as he felt hands against his thighs. It felt good, Oliver couldn’t help but muse as he felt hands massaging his lotion slicked thighs. He’d been attempting to distract himself from the other man and so it came as a shock when he turned slightly and caught sight of Allen’s arousal.  Had he been the cause of that? He wondered bashfully as he attempted to direct his gaze elsewhere, pretending as if he hadn’t noticed the others large arousal despite the fact that he was already well aware of it. He was still afraid of Allen but his body still craved and recalled the other man’s touch against his skin, “A-Allen feels good..” he breathed out quietly as he allowed Allen to touch his thighs.   

-

Allen tried to keep his cool, he really did. He had sworn himself not to touch the Brit before he wished for it. But what was he supposed to do? He was young and bi and Oliver was wet and naked. And oh so close. His hand reached around Oliver's torso and took his cock into his hand, slowly pumping the shaft while rubbing himself against the Brit's back.  
"Hm, I'm really sorry, but you are so...sweet and beautiful. I can barely control myself"  
He moved faster and moaned into Oliver's ear."Ah! I'm sorry..." 

-

Oliver gasped, his eyes lidding as he felt a hand grasp his own cock to begin pumping it. He felt dizzy and his legs were quivering slightly in effort to stay standing upright, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything right now especially not when he could feel Allen’s large cock rubbing against the curve of his lower back. “A-Allen hah…ahn need m-more—need y-you.” He whimpered softly and gently removed Allen’s hand from his arousal before he lowered himself onto his hands and knees. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with the man keeping him captive here in this house but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The strawberry blonde almost immediately took Allen’s cock in his mouth, his pink tongue tracing along the upper side and flicking against the veins there whilst one of his hands worked on pressing a finger into his own entrance. Oliver steadily pressed a second finger into himself, thrusting them in and out of his hole as he practically deep throated Allen’s cock, all the while moaning as he tasted the others pre-cum on his tongue.   

-

The sudden wetness around his cock took the American by surprise. Was Oliver just scared of him or naturally greedy and very lust-full? The way the Brit moaned and eagerly sucked him off let him assume the later. When he saw that the pink-haired man was fingering himself, a very loud moan forced it's way out of his throat. All of his remaining resistance disappeared and Allen pulled Oliver off his cock. He heaved the man up, his lithe body making it easy to hoist him up. His mouth met Oliver's and he pushed his tongue inside, kissing him hungry and sloppily.  
Their lower bodies rubbed against each other and Allen had to break the kiss to moan loudly when the full length of his own cock rubbed against Oliver's. He made sure to carry him to his bed, fast but also careful enough not to risk dropping him. The smaller man was dropped on the bed and Allen was immediately on top of him again, grinding into him as hard as he could while biting on Oliver's lips between open-mouthed kisses. Then he held himself up on his arms, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause there will be no going back, once you say 'yes'. But I will be careful" 

-

Oliver almost cried out in frustration when Allen removed him from his cock because he had been rather enjoying sucking the American man off and he had been almost desperately swallowing all of Allen’s pre-cum. But Oliver didn’t have time to complain when the other lifted him up and forcefully pushed his tongue inside his warm mouth. He moaned and gasped softly, lustfully meeting the others tongue with his own in a battle for dominance as Allen kissed him. The petite Briton whimpered softly into the kiss, his hips moving in circular motions to create friction between their aching arousals and as he was hoisted up to be carried over to the bed, Oliver nipped at Allen’s ear lobe, making sure to leave behind small but noticeable red marks. As he was dropped onto the bed, he cried out and moaned, back arching as the other ground against him. His pink lips were bruised and swollen from Allen’s open mouthed kisses and his large sky blue eyes where now lidded with lust. “Allen p-please—I need something inside me! I need y-you inside me!” he cried out in response to the others question and eagerly pressed his hips against Allen’s hard cock. “I don’t want y-you to be careful, don’t h-hold back I want you to be rough!” he pleaded and demonstrated his want for Allen by pressing a finger into his slickened entrance.  

-

"Oh, you don't know what you just unleashed upon yourself. From now on I will devour you every single day of your live". Allen growled into Oliver's ear and bit into it. A nearby drawer was opened as well as a bottle of lube. He still prepared Oliver carefully, not wanting him to regret his words in his irrational state of mind. Allen pulled out Oliver's fingers and pushed one of his own inside. He derived some pleasure from teasing the man, slowly stroking his insides. When he heard a desperate whimper, he added a second finger and aimed for his prostate. Oliver squealed when he found it and Allen chuckled. "Hm, what do we have here?" He pressed it hard a few times before he got too impatient. The fingers were removed and some lube was poured on his own cock. He pumped himself harshly and bit down on his lip. "Hrngh, how much I wanted to do this to you since the moment I first saw you"   
Allen gave Oliver a small kiss on his forehead and slowly pushed inside. 

-

Oliver whined softly at Allen’s words, his head lulling to one side as Allen growled against his ear and nipped the lobe. He was grateful that Allen had still taken the time to prepare him properly to avoid discomfort however at the same time, he wanted nothing more than for Allen to just take him here and on this bed right now! Oliver whimpered, tears of desperation building up in the corners of his eyes as the redhead oh so torturously teased him by pressing his fingers inside of his warm entrance. He could hardly bear it, the way Allen teasingly pressed the pad of his fingers against his sensitive prostate was driving him crazy!  “Allen please--!” he sobbed slightly, reduced to a begging mess. As Allen slowly pushed inside of him, Oliver bite down on his lower lip, adding so much pressure that he accidently drew some blood. It took him a few moments to adjust to Allen being inside of him but when he finally did, he whimpered and rutted his hips slightly, grounding down on the redheads cock so much so that Allen’s length was practically sheathed inside of him. “You said that you’ve wanted to do this since the moment you first saw me, then what..ah…are you waiting for Allen?” he gasped out between moans.  

-

Allen pulled out and pushed back inside slowly. ''I like how horny you are, but I'm not going to hurt you, like I said. Besides, I'm worried that you might regret this tomorrow, so I better make this good''  
He thrusted in and out slowly for a few times more until he finally used all of his strength. The bed started to creak from the harsh movements and Allen moaned and groaned abundantly. His thrusts moved the small Brit back and forth every time. After a while, Allen hit Oliver's prostate and grinned smugly. ''Hm, I should have seduced you on the first day. I could've already banged you so much since then. But I'm sure I can make up for it''  
Allen leaned forward and gave Oliver a long kiss, which wasn't too easy since their heads moved with their bodies. 

-

Oliver couldn’t help but notice how reluctant Allen was to use all of his strength and how adamant he was about being careful as not to hurt him, it made him realise that Allen’s intentions weren’t to injure or harm him in anyway. Just as Oliver was beginning to get lost in his own thoughts, sudden movement prevented him from doing so any more. He cried out, practically withering beneath the redhead as he started up slowly before gradually becoming more assertive and forceful in his thrusts. “A-Ahn Allen!” he moaned the others name whilst clutching onto the bedsheets with his small hands. The sheer power of Allen’s thrusts were enough to make the small Briton dizzy with pleasure and as Allen moved down to kiss him, he gasped softly against the others lips and nipped at them slightly. His small form was practically trembling now under Allen’s touch and his hole clenched tightly, clamping down around the others large arousal. 

-

Allen was starting to get tired. He had been waiting for this for so long and and the way Oliver was clamping down on him didn't make it any easier. He did his best to satisfy his lover and decided to switch to doggy-style to spank Oliver a little. Allen pulled out, turned him over and thrust back inside in one swift motion. His balls were audibly slapping against Oliver's ass and he started to apply little slaps on his cheeks. After a while he changed the position again to withstand coming a little longer. He sat down, leaned against the headboard and lifted Oliver on his cock, his back facing Allen's chest. Allen held Oliver's legs up to lift him and he turned his head to give him sloppy kisses. ''Oh Babe, you're so much fun. You and your tight little ass'' The american spanked and squeezed the Brit's ass at the mention. When Oliver squeaked and clamped around him in response, Allen lost it and came, lifting him up and down a few more times to make him come too, grabbing his cock to finish him.

-

Oliver let out a startled cry as Allen switched positions by flipping him over. He hadn’t expected the others actions however he was pleasantly surprised by how assertive Allen was being. The smaller man cried out, his face flustered as he felt Allen hands spanking his ass. The skin had reddened considerably from Allen’s actions and Oliver clearly seemed to be enjoying it because he kept moving his hips back to meet Allen’s thrusts mid-way. Just as he was beginning to get used to the position Allen moved once again to switch their positions, only this time the redhead had moved to sit back and then with ease, he had lifted the strawberry blonde up to lower him down onto his cock. “A-Allen… f-feels so good!” he gasped out, moaning shamelessly against the others lips as he felt the other thrust up into him. Oliver bounced up and down, riding the others cock whilst he moaned in response to Allen’s crude comments.  When he felt a hand spank and squeeze his ass, he instinctively squeaked and clamped down around Allen’s arousal and it wasn’t long after Allen that he finally came, spurting his load all over his own chest as he felt Allen wrap a hand around his cock. He panted exhaustedly, whimpering softly and leaning his head against Allen’s chest as he felt the others load begin to drip down his thighs.  

-

Allen let out a long, tired sigh and carried Oliver to the bathroom. He filled the tub with water and with pink soap. Then he sat down in it and motioned for Oliver to sit on his lap. He kissed his neck an massaged his shoulders and his legs.  
''How do you feel, Babe? Did you like your first time?'' he whispered in his ear. 

-

Upon coming down from his high of having sex with Allen, Oliver almost ducked his head in embarrassment. He felt a little tired from their activities and so he allowed Allen to carry him to the bathroom without a great deal of protest. Plus he very much doubted that he could have walked there by himself what with having just had sex for the very first time with Allen. Upon stepping into the tub, he hesitantly sat down on Allen’s lap, sighing softly as he felt hands massaging his shoulders and legs. “I f-feel good, just a little sore.” He admitted quite shyly before turning his head to the side somewhat bashfully. “Y-Yes I enjoyed my first time, I’m j-just a little embarrassed about how out of control I got.” He squeaked whilst wrapping an arm around himself a little self-consciously.  

-

Allen chuckled and nibbled on Oliver's ear. ''I loved that part. How dirty you can be, it's cute. Maybe next time you can wear those nice panties''   
The American exhaled deeply. He was regretting the sex a little. What if Oliver had just started to trust him before and he had just destroyed said trust? Should he have waited until the Brit asked for it directly? Was it even possible that Oliver could accepted him as his boyfriend after he controlled his whole life? Sure, having the man all to himself was nice and all, but what if their lives in Italy became routine and he allowed Oliver to leave the town, the controlled area? Would he try to run? Would he want to run? And if he did, how would he react? Allen was worried what his obssesed nature could make him do. Would he drag the man back, heartbroken and furious, locking him in a cellar for the rest of his life? All those questions made his head spin a little and him grab on Oliver's shoulders tightly.  
''So, how are you feeling right now? Are you happy here?''

-

Oliver bite down on his lower lip, a magnificent blush invading his face as he listened to Allen’s words. He couldn’t quite believe how direct Allen was about saying those kinds of things, but at the same time he found that Allen’s words where somewhat reassuring because they made him feel like he’d done something right, especially if Allen was still interested in him after all that. “I..” he began hesitantly as he tried to think about what he wanted to say. Allen’s hands gripping his shoulders were somewhat distracting but he assumed that the others grip was so tight because he was anxious about what Oliver’s reply was going to be. “I feel good, I suppose I trust you a little more now. You didn’t make me rush into things and even when we had sex you tried to make sure that I wouldn’t be in a lot of discomfort.” He explained before adding cautiously, “I’m still afraid of you keeping me here against my will though, i-if this is going to work I want to be able to trust you completely.” He admitted before turning slightly to look Allen directly in the eyes. It was the first time he’d truly gazed into Allen’s crimson eyes and he found himself a little distracted by them for a while before he finally pulled himself out of his trance like state to continue with what he was trying to say. “I think that we both need to mutely agree on certain boundaries and rules, for example I can come up with a certain set of rules and then you can as well so we can discuss them together.” he proposed the idea hopefully because maybe establishing a set of rules between the two of them would put him more at ease so that he could begin trusting the other more. 

-

He was impressed with how reasonable Oliver was. Even after all Allen had put the man through, he still treated him like a human being, not a monster. The Brit even wanted to negotiate the terms of his captivity. This would be perfect. He would set up some rules and listen to Oliver's suggestions and then he would see how many of them he really wanted to apply. Of course, he would still be in control. Even if he told Oliver he could go wherever he wanted to, he would still watch him to avoid possible attempts to escape. Because despite all of his confidence in their relationship, Allen couldn't let go of his need to know what Oliver was doing at every moment in his life. And this could all just be a set up, to gain his trust only to betray him later on.

''Okay, let's see. I would say that I would like to know where you are going if you leave the mansion, so I can make sure you don't get hurt. And you have to be back every evening. And you have to work at the bakery, so you don't get bored. And you will stay in my room''

-

Oliver listened intently to Allen’s terms whilst racking his brain over his own conditions that he’d like to set in place. He knew that Allen was still very cautious about letting him leave the mansion and he supposed that the redhead had right to be after he’d attempted to escape the other day, but at the same time he still wanted to be able to leave the mansion now and again so he supposed Allen’s condition was fair. “I agree to those terms.” He confirmed hesitantly before glancing up at Allen to state his own terms. “I would prefer it if you didn’t restrain me in this room again and I’d like to have free access to rest of the mansion.” He began before pausing for a moment to add, “As for coming back in the evening each day, could we negotiate a time?” he questioned apprehensively before asking, “Is that all of your terms?” 

-

''Yes, that's all. You can wander around freely in this building. Unless there is a name on the door, then you probably should stay away from there, to avoid angering the Mafia. I won't have to restrain you if you cooperate and I think you should get back before it's dark outside. Now let's get you to bed, you look tired''   
Allen didn't mention, that he would have his way with Oliver whenever he wanted to have sex, whether he liked it or not. He didn't want to hurt him, but part of him wanted to see the man helpless and scared, exposed to his will. Maybe some BDSM could help him fulfill his needs safely.  
''Do you like Bondage?''

-

Oliver nodded, seemingly satisfied with all of Allen’s conditions and  he also made sure to make a mental note of what Allen had said about the mafia for later reference. As he was pushing himself upright to step out of the bath, Oliver noted that his legs felt a little weak from their earlier activities however he was still able to walk despite having a slightly limp in his step.  Oliver grabbed a nearby satin dressing gown that had been hung on the door and draped it over his exposed form before he tensed slightly at Allen’s’ question. Bondage? He blinked in bewilderment and parted his lips to respond hesitantly. “I can’t say that I’ve ever tried it before but I s-suppose I wouldn’t object to trying it out.” He admitted before questioning hesitantly, “I-Is that one of your kinks or something?” he murmured quietly with a dark blush covering his speckled face.  

-


End file.
